


медитация на катсудон пирожки

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Food Metaphors, Gen, Poetry, if you don't think this is deeper than the mariana trench you're just jealous, pirozhki, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The night before an important competition, Yuri indulges in a little tradition.Title translates to 'meditation on katsudon pirozhki'.





	медитация на катсудон пирожки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> I tried really hard. I hope you like this. I think you should be more open-minded about villanelles though.

I.

crisp hot gold pastry

swelling with fragrant pork, rice

marriage of cultures

oozing grandpa's love and pride

kept safe in yuri's stomach

 

II.

bursting with egg, crunch

pregnant with sauce and

also possibilities

same colour as the medal

that he's going to win (gold)

 

III.

intoxicating

sweet and sour scent seduces him

he can't wait to bite

with the same fire he'll use to

destroy his foes tomorrow


End file.
